1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oligodendrogenesis. In particular, the present invention relates to methods of treatment with thymosin β4.
2. Background of the Art
Stroke is the leading cause of morbidity and disability. Functional neurological recovery from stroke commonly occurs, but is often incomplete. Functional recovery after stroke may be related to remodeling of the injured brain, which includes cerebral angiogenesis and neurogenesis. Neurological impairment also occurs in a variety of other diseases. Sudden occlusion of a cerebral artery induces severe neurological impairment while demyelination of axons from multiple sclerosis causes an insidious and cruel impairment of neurological function. Thus, how to induce axonal plasticity and oligodendrogenesis and to promote functional recovery after neuronal injury are areas of intense interest.
Thymosin β4 is a peptide that has been shown to promote cardiomyocyte migration and survival in ischemic myocardial infarction mice. In addition, thymosin β4 has been shown to regulate vasculogenesis, angiogenesis and arteriogenesis in the post-natal and adult murine cardiac myocardium.
While thymosin β4 has been shown to be effective in wound healing and cardiomyocyte survival, there is no evidence or suggestion that it has any effect on stroke or multiple sclerosis. Therefore, there remains a need for a treatment for stroke and multiple sclerosis, as well as a treatment for neural injury and neurodegenerative disease.